


Sleep Like A Top

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bruises, Dark, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Scarification, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though she looked perfectly still, The Waif could see that Arya's mind never stopped moving. Neither did her unseeing eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Like A Top

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "sleep" at [drabbletag7.](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812583.html)

Head tilted, The Waif watched as the girl that would be nobody slept. Without her sight, her eyes had become erratic, always darting over the places where she wasn’t, always searching out what wasn’t there. Even asleep, they did not still. The Waif found it curious. That in of itself was a curiosity, that she felt anything at all.

Reaching out, she pressed the back of her hand to the bruise she’d made earlier, caressing her cheek with her knuckles in almost exactly the same way she’d landed the blow. Bowing her head, she pressed her mouth to Arya’s split and swollen lip. For all her mind seemed to be turning like a top, eyes rolling under their lids, she did not wake.

The Waif shook her head, her fingers stroking over Arya’s skin like that of the corpses she was asked to attend. She may as well be, for all she protested. Bedclothes slipped easily away, she counted every scrape and graze, every discolored patch of skin where they’d fought, if she could even call it a fight. The only place she wasn’t scarred was between her legs, her cunt perfectly untouched.

The Waif brought her fingers to her lips, sucking them until they shone, reaching out to touch the only place she had yet to make this one bleed. But she had barely moved when the shadows stopped her, the gods stayed her hand.

“A girl would do well not to take what isn’t hers for the taking.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
